


Chilled to The Bone

by Ssyxez



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cold Weather, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Magic, Subtle F/F, Will add more tags as they appear, enf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: The two Mercury sisters and their friend Trinity go on a mission with a vague end goal. Unfortunately for them, the travel there is a bit harder than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

They knew this route like the back of their hands. Celica, Nine, and Trinity had packed light for their travel to another town. It was supposed to be an easy trip. Before, there were never any problems, but of course the one time they didn’t prepare had issues. The weather was disastrous. It was nearly hailing out with how thick and heavy the snowstorm was and the girls had to trudge through the dense snow. They were certainly experienced, but even so the weather was making the journey difficult. 

Trinity, relatively, had it easy. She wore her black school uniform, accented by a soft blue, under a thin white cloak. Although her skirt was short, she was wearing brown tights which gave her some protection from the harsh wind. Nine wore a black pencil skirt and a button up shirt with open shoulders, as well as a dark purple hat styled like a witch. Similarly to Trinity, she was lucky enough to have a cloak with her. However, the tights she wore had large gaps between her thighs, leaving the skin to fend for itself against the weather. Celica, by far, was the worst off. She had only her uniform and a cape to keep her warm, legs completely bare and left in the cold.

The storm showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. The three of them stayed nestled together in the cold. Everyone was freezing and there wasn’t any other choice. It was either huddle or deal with the cold, and none of them wanted the latter. At the very least, the three girls were close emotionally, so it wasn’t as if they had to keep contact with strangers. The situation was still uncomfortable, of course, but it was a thin silver lining. Their shoes were soaked and their feet almost felt numb. It didn’t hurt but it was possibly one of the worst feelings they’ve ever felt on their skin. It was too late to turn back, though. They had already traveled this far.

Celica shivered, arms wrapped around herself as the three moved forward. Normally she tried to see the best in things, but in the moment all she could think about was finding somewhere warm to heat up. Nine was annoyed more than anything. Although experienced, using any of her fire spells was much too dangerous. She didn’t want to take the risk of anyone catching on fire due to a spell, and the great sage felt useless. She should have been more responsible and plan the trip more thoroughly, but at the same time she knew regret wouldn’t help anything. Meanwhile, Trinity had her cloak hood over her head and was holding the front together tightly in an attempt to stay warm.

“How much longer do we have to walk?” Celica whined, teeth chattering under her lips. She had no sense of direction. Nine and Trinity almost responded at the same time, but the older sister got the first word in. “Don’t complain. We’ll be out of the storm soon.” She scolded, frustrated, as they forcefully continued through the snow. Trinity stared at the ground, wishing her friend had delivered the message a bit kinder, but stayed silent. Celica huffed in response and stopped in her tracks, causing the other two to follow suit due to their close range. Trinity let out a small sigh, predicting the oncoming bickering.

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m some kid.” Celica proclaimed, ironically somewhat childishly.   
“Seriously? Whining and making us stop like this is exactly what a child would do,” Nine groaned, still using her stern tone from earlier. She truly loved her sister, but she could only show it as tough love.  
“If you didn’t act so rude, then I wouldn’t have stopped!”  
It was a minor back and forth between sisters. Nine was older and wiser- it was how she got her name after all- but she still couldn’t help but get into little conflicts with her younger sister. Trinity blocked out the noise, knowing she’d be shut down if she interfered, and looked around the snowy landscape. Surely there was somewhere they could go to at least avoid the wind. Trinity’s glasses were a bit foggy, but for the most part she saw the surrounding area. Thick white snow covered nearly everything, and it was inching up their calves. Beside the regular path were normal trees. Despite not being evergreens, they looked as lively as ever in this absurd storm.

Something felt off. Trinity bit the inside of her bottom lip, a strong shiver coursing through her, and her brow furrowed. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Then, suddenly, she saw something moving under the snow. Initially, she assumed it was some kind of burrowing animal, but she quickly realized it had to be something more. The raised snow glowed a faint orange and moved quickly through the ground. Trinity let a cold breath leave her lungs and she nudged Nine’s shoulder, trying to bring attention to the foreign force heading towards them. Nine, stubborn as ever, hardly noticed the touch. She was too caught up with the petty fight.

The glow’s speed picked up to an alarming degree. In a last ditch effort to get their attention, Trinity shouted at her friends, again pushing at the older sister for her attention. “Nine! Celica!” Finally, the pair looked over at the rushing mound, eyes widening. Unfortunately for the three, it was far too late. It crashed into them in an heatless explosion, causing each girl to fly up a few feet into the air screaming, tumbling down into the cushion-like snow below. Celica and Nine fell face first, while Trinity landed on her back. They felt cold enough before, but now it was truly freezing. Trinity sat up in the snow, about to rush to her feet, before she realized the wind was suddenly a lot harsher than before…

All of their clothing, right down to the bows in their hair, had been obliterated. It was reduced down to useless scraps so small they couldn’t even be used for a patch job. The only thing left that any of them had was Trinity’s round glasses. The remains of their outfits laid rest on the snow, scattered about as the last few pieces fell from the air. Physically, all three of the girls were fine. There wasn’t a scratch on them, although now they faced the harsh weather conditions without a shred of fabric to cover their bodies. Once the trio fully realized what had happened, the air sank into their skin in the form of a chill.

Everyone’s reactions varied. Trinity, the first to realize, jumped to her feet and held an arm over her breasts, and a hand over her crotch. Celica screamed at the top of her lungs, turning a furious red and forcing herself to her feet. She smacked her arms up against her small chest, shivering from the cold, knees pressed together. Nine looked around in a panic and stood up, both hands covering her crotch. “Our clothes… they’re ruined!” She finally screamed out, still nervously looking around. Anyone could see them out there in the blizzard, and certainly there had to be someone else around considering that nasty spell the trio dealt with. Were they followed? Who would do such a thing?!

In their panic, it was hard to think properly about anything. Instead of thinking about someplace warm or the end of their trip, or even what was to come next- they could only think about how vulnerable they were together. “Those scraps won’t cover anything!” Celica cried out nervously, shivering intensely from the snow continuously pouring down on them. There was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Celica stepped in place, toes becoming numb with minor frost. Nine felt like she was to blame. If she had been paying attention, she thought, this would have never happened. Nobody in the group could stop shaking.

The girls got close together, hands clinging to their respective torsos, shivering in the freezing cold. “W-we should…” Trinity spoke up, stuttering, both from the weather and how ashamed she felt in the situation. If anyone was actually around, they could get a good glimpse of all three of their asses. “We s-should find shelter. Anyone can see us out in the cold!” Their hands could only cover so much. Nine had large breasts that her arms obscenely pushed together, as she was attempting to hide her lower femininity. She wouldn’t have been able to cover her tits with only her arms. Her little sister, Celica, had a more manageable chest size. She switched her positioning, now covering her chest with only an arm and using the other to shield her pussy from any unwanted gazes. Trinity held up the same pose. 

The two sisters looked at each other and then at Trinity again before hastily nodding in agreement. If they didn’t find somewhere warm soon, or at the very least away from the wind and snow, they’d have to suffer serious consequences. Celica took the first step forward, albeit timidly, and the two others followed suit. “I can’t believe this is happening, we’re naked in a storm! Our reputations will be absolutely ruined if anyone catches us like this!” Nine spoke, tensing up and face contorting inwards as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the worst. Nothing could hide their curves and their hips at this point. Unless they burrowed into the snow, the three travelers were eye candy waiting to be snatched if they were unfortunate enough to find anybody else in the storm. 

Possibly, people could see them. The chances were slim, sure, but it still terrified the girls. They had to find somewhere to go and they had to find it fast. The three of them stayed close together as they had when their journey started, but now with their lack of attire… They brushed up against each other, cold skin lightly bumping together. There was only a few inches between them, close to becoming a tightly knit huddle. Trinity’s face flushed as she was unconsciously put between the attractive sisters. It flustered her, but it eased her literal nerves. Despite all three of them being trapped in the cold, their close proximity allowed them to warm up somewhat, however small of an amount it was.

Trudging through the snow was difficult, especially in the buff. They had no choice but to keep their feet locked in the soft white below, the cold reaching up their entire bodies. By now, they felt chilled to the absolute bone. Nine grit her teeth and started to pick up the pace, now moving at a canter. Her feet were still stuck in the terrain, but she knew the group had to move faster. Time was not on their side here. Trinity and Celica took a few moments to catch up, but soon enough all three girls were fast-walking through the path. Nine, wanting to take more leadership, suddenly furthered her pace into a run. The other two kept up seamlessly this time. Luckily for them, they were blissfully unaware of how obscene they looked while galloping around stark naked like that. 

It only took a single misstep. Just one. Leading the charge, Nine was the first to go. Due to the snow, nobody saw the gaping hole below them. The sage fell face first into the ground with a stiff yelp, needing to recover from the short fall. She placed her hands on the cool terrain below her, close to pulling herself up, until Trinity landed on top of her. The extra weight forced Nine back into the ground with a groan, face lighting up a warm red. Trinity had landed on her own back, soft ass uncomfortably laid on top of Nine. “A-ah, my apologies-” She started speaking before being interrupted by their third member, Celica, who unfortunately fell torso first on her friend. Their breasts briefly squished together and the three’s close connection gave them some warmth, at least in comparison to the harsh weather outside, but it was still terribly embarrassing.

Celica hastily got off the dogpile, arms retreating back to their positions to cover her up again. She pressed her back against a wall to preserve her lower half as her sister and friend got up. Trinity cautiously rose from her position and back to her feet with a small stumble, glancing down at Nine who had to wait for the others. She looked and felt defeated, and it was obvious from her face. They were intelligent and experienced, so why did this happen? She could hardly wish this on anyone other than her worst enemy… or whoever did this to them. Gradually she stood up and looked around the chilled underground.

It seemed to be a strange sort of pathway. The jagged walls and uneven ground were a blueish gray stone. Light barely came down from the hole they fell through, and the long dark hallways looked nearly endless. Trinity gulped and Celica’s heart skipped a beat. The area was safe from the wind and some of the cold air, but that didn’t make it safe to be in. “Where are we?” Celica spoke up shakily.   
“It’s a secret passage,” Trinity responded, somewhat obviously. Nine mumbled something to herself, arms hugging her body, and started to move forward again. They couldn’t stay there. Even if the passage looked dim, the girls had to keep going. They had to find clothes without being seen, and sitting around doing nothing wouldn’t help. Trinity and Celica looked at each other with flushed, nervous faces, and carefully followed the great sage.

The walk was fast, but it felt like ages. Due to their vulnerability and exposure, each second felt humiliating. Celica hoped to find somewhere warm and cozy soon, Trinity prayed that nothing dangerous lurked in the underground, and Nine wanted the situation to be over as soon as possible. It was only a few minutes of travel until they reached a fork in the road, lit up dimly by lanterns attached to the walls. The tunnel split up into different, more narrow passages. The choice struck all three of them clearly. They could go their separate ways, or stick together. Biting her lip, Celica shivered at the thought of being alone. “We need to split up.” Nine stated as sternly as she could in her current state.

Celica and Trinity’s eyes both widened at the suggestion, although Trinity nodded in response. If they split up, each one of them had all a chance at getting out of there- or getting into a dangerous situation. It would save time, and if they didn’t separate, they could all be in a worse scenario instead of only one of them. Worrying to think about, of course, but logically Nine and Trinity came to that conclusion. Celica, on the other hand, was still scared out of her wits over it. “Y-you want us to go different directions, like this?!” She exclaimed in protest to her older sister, white breath visible, plead falling mostly on deaf ears as Nine stood in front of the middle pathway.

“Celica, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine.” Nine responded, attempting a confident tone. She reassured her as she took small steps down her chosen path. Trinity picked the right path and looked anxiously over at Celica, forcing a weak smile as she shivered and went down her respective tunnel. The only one left was the young Celica. She swallowed, knees caving in together and shaking intensely. Looking over the three trails, she wondered what would happen if she followed one of her elders… She bit her tongue and reluctantly listened, going down the abandoned tunnel.


	2. Celica

The cold didn’t get better as Celica traveled down her path. It was better than being on the surface in the snow and wind, but the base temperature was about the same. Everything about the situation was terrible and she felt as if there wasn’t going to be a way out of this. She wanted to look on the bright side of things, but that got more and more difficult as time went on. The long tunnel she was trapped in was narrow and tight, so if she happened to come across anyone, there wouldn’t be any escape. At the same time, she knew if she was going to be suddenly ambushed by someone, they didn’t have the element of surprise. If she had any luck at all, though, it wouldn’t come to that.

Celica’s breathing was heavy, filling the air with weighted pants, and she kept glancing around nervously. Shallow icy water ran down the sides of her path, and vines grew out of cracks in the walls. They stretched from the ground to the ceiling, signaling life, although it was doubtful sun ever reached these depths. She bit the bottom of her lip. Her small awkward steps continued to carry her further down her path until she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The air was getting warmer. Emotional whiplash hit her. She was heating up, but what did that mean? Her heart beat faster as she thought about what might be ahead, arms timidly squirming in their positions over her private areas. 

She stood there, letting her mind and heart race, thinking about the situation logically before spinning it on its head. The heat might mean there’s active people nearby, but it might be something else entirely. It could also be a natural isolated heat source that she could finally relax with. Celica took a single breath in and a single breath out and walked forward, her steps longer than before. Thanks to the heat, the vague numbness in her nerves started to melt away, the freezing cold from before turning into a dull chill. Part of her hair drifted in front of her eyes and she huffed, briskly taking an arm off her chest to tuck some of it behind her ear, and to brush off the snowflakes that still clung to her. It was demeaning for her to lose all her clothes, and to top it off, even her hair accessory had been blasted off. She couldn’t catch a break.

Her hair looked its best when it was up in a ponytail in her mind, and it was more practical that way anyhow. Having her hair down in public made her look bad, although in comparison to this, she’d take only losing her ribbon any day of the week. Right now, her bare body was still entirely on display with only her limbs to cover herself. The underground was far from anyone’s view, to her knowledge, but it still counted as a public place and the thought made her shiver. Everything happened so fast. The snowstorm, the bickering, and then that mysterious explosion. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if they were inside somewhere private, but out in the middle of nowhere? It was insane to her.

Celica’s expression changed as she let her mind wander, mouth curling into an upset pout instead of a chattering mess. The more she thought about it, the more that sounded like a worse idea. The boys at her school adored Nine and Trinity, the top students, as well as being highly regarded physically. The guys really lusted for their full figures, so if anyone had caught them at school, they’d be getting all the attention. Everyone would be staring at them instead of her. She felt a quick pang of jealousy wave through her head before quickly closing her eyes tightly and then shook the feeling off. How could she think such a thing? Why in the world would she be envious that she wouldn’t be gawked at? She groaned to herself and tried to focus again on the present, and not what could have happened. She had to get her priorities straight. 

Nothing about this was great. None of them wanted to be seen naked, and the group had to get dressed as soon as they could. If anyone saw them like this, Celica was certain they’d never live it down. Even so, she persevered, whispering under her breath to reassure herself. “We’ll be fine…” At the end of the day, she knew things would be alright, and that the three of them would look back at this day and laugh. She sighed to herself in thought. Okay, maybe not laugh, but at least they’d be able to forget about it. The girl smiled with that hopeful thought in mind. In the middle of her quiet optimism, Celica saw a light further down her given path. All of her positive thinking overwhelmed her brain for a moment and she ran faster towards the end, temporarily forgetting her own logic.

The closer she got, the easier it was to see. All of the warmth was coming from an underground hot spring, which had more passageways to her sides leading to it. Celica became excited beyond belief. Finally, somewhere to warm up and relax after this horrible trip. However, before she could even enter the main room, she heard three distinct male voices talking amongst themselves about various things. They sounded roughly around her age, and their footsteps were getting closer. Her earlier demeanor immediately plummeted, replaced with genuine horror at the sound. She spun her head around, in an attempt to find cover, and was left frozen in place with nowhere to hide. Like a deer in headlights, all she did was stand there as the boys entered her passageway.

The three of them come to a stop as they each catch sight of her, their conversation falling silent. They were caught off guard by this sudden eye candy. Celica’s face turned a deep red and her eyes went wide as she looked them over. Like she had assumed earlier, they were all definitely around her age. Each of them had the same athletic build, as if they were on some kind of sports team together, and only had on colorful swim trunks. The trio must have known the spring was down here. In any other situation, or on any other day, she would have found them attractive. In the moment, though, their rating on her personal cuteness scale was disregarded. Celica tightened her grip on herself, determined not to let them get a better look at her body, and screamed in distress.

Her reaction backfired, seemingly snapping them back into reality as they got over their shock. They start enjoying themselves, one boy making a loud wolf whistle at her while one chuckled. “I’ve never seen a girl that hot prance around naked before,”  
“I know, right?” The third one responded.  
Mortified by their reactions, Celica stiffens up, adjusting her arms to make sure they covered as much as they could. “Can’t you guys respect a girl’s privacy!?” She shouted at them, before pleading nervously. “Stop… Stop staring at me! Go away!” The boy who did the wolf whistle looked at his friends, as if they considered it, before laughing together as a group. “And let a sexy chick like you go to waste? Nah.” He answered and put his fingers in his mouth again, performing another wolf whistle as they approached closer.

Celica turned her head back, briefly thinking about sprinting back. It was freezing there, sure, but at the very least she wouldn’t be outnumbered and mocked. Before she could act on it, the vines covering the sides of the tunnel became sentient, and suddenly whipped out to wrap around both her wrists and ankles. Her legs were spread and her feet were still firmly on the ground, arms raised above her head. “What the-!?” She huffed out, struggling in her new restraints, unable to break free of the vines. All of her squirming only highlighted her body, her breasts bouncing and hips swaying. What was awful for Celica was a delight for the boys. Each of them found it amazing.

Her average sized tits were on perfect display, and her small pink nipples shown to complete strangers. That lower femininity that she held so dear was left completely vulnerable to her small audience, and Celica trembled, groaning. She felt humiliated. It was bad enough they had to see her as she was, and now she couldn’t even cover anything. Even though there were only three boys, it felt like a thousand eyes were on her. Her blush worsened, like all of her blood had rushed to her face in an instant. Their slow approached hastened, the vines must have been a sort of green light in their minds, and the girl tried to yell again for them to stop. “Don’t come any-!” Her words were cut short by one of them forcibly kissing her, head going back as he shoved his face onto hers. 

Once again, her eyes widened in shock. His hands reached for her breasts and groped them roughly, causing her to let out a timid squeak into her kiss. The other two didn’t leave her alone either, one bringing his hands over her thighs and the last one moving behind her to grope her hips and ass. In their feverish assault, they don’t leave one single inch untouched, the three of them covering as much ground as they could with their hands. Celica trembled in their touch, trying once again to squirm, only to have it backfire like before. Every move she tried to make to get away from one of them only put her body closer to another. Without her mouth to protest further, it could have left the wrong impression.

She had never been held like this before. Those foreign hands traced over her body, groping and massaging her however they pleased. Her curves weren’t nearly as good as her sister and her friend’s, but her long slender legs must have made up for it. The man behind her groped her outer thighs and brought his hands to her ass, feeling how soft it was, as if her skin was welcoming him. Celica scrunched up her face, ashamed of how helpless she was in this situation, forced to let complete strangers play with her body. The man in front of her, still locked in a kiss, put her erect nipples between his fingers and squeezed her tits. Pleasure sunk into her as she was toyed with, and she moaned pathetically into his embrace. The boy under her, caressing her legs, pressed his face onto her torso, smelling her sweet skin.

It felt like it went on forever before they gradually stopped. Their fingers slowed, although savoring the feeling, finally lifted from her at roughly the same time. The boy kissing her pulled away, admiring her beautiful face as he did. She opened her eyes, cheeks burning red, and stared at him timidly. It was disgusting, she thought, but at least it was someone attractive. Not that she’d ever admit that. Celica was relieved but also surprised as her humiliation in the moment came to an end, the other two standing up straight and preparing to go. One of them gives her a light smack on the ass, causing her to yelp and hips to jerk forward. He then started to walk off with his friends, who carelessly started bragging to each other about what just happened. With the redhead in earshot, she took large breaths in and out, still stunned about what had just occurred.

Celica could hardly catch up with herself. Her body felt all sorts of ways and her head was confused. Why did this happen? How did it happen? Why was it so pleasurable, yet so miserable at the same time? It would have been nice if they had helped her with the vines, but she wasn’t going to risk beckoning them back. She stared forward at them as they walked away, biting the inside of her lower lip nervously. There was this anxious knot that appeared in her stomach, giving her a dreadful premonition that this wasn’t over yet. Hardly any time passed to let her mull it over before a vine dropped in front of her face, curling up a few inches towards the redhead girl. At the end of it was a large pink flower bud.

Immediately, Celica shifted in her binds, giving a quick yell. She didn’t want any more magic vines attacking her, but she was helpless to stop it. The flower suddenly bloomed into her face, spraying her with a cloud of similarly colored pink gas. In her panic, Celica inhaled the fumes, coughing and whining moments afterwards. The vines on her wrists and ankles relaxed, leaving faint red marks around the areas and releasing her, letting Celica fall to the ground, knees first. She supported herself on all fours, still coughing from the gas, and glanced around the labyrinth-like passages. The men from earlier must have heard her yell, shown by them stopping and turning to look back at her.

Lust shot through Celica like a strike of lightning. Her judgement and thoughts were both clouded over by the need for sex nearly instanteously. She was like some sort of animal in heat, desire filling her to her very core. Her body felt it too, skin aching and starting to sweat from the intense edge she was on. There was nothing else she could think about, or anything she could even focus on- she needed release, and she needed it immediately. She called out to the boys, who by then were watching her twitch and groan, and started begging. “Don’t you still want me?” Her voice trailed off, tone uneven and soaked with pure lust. “Finish what you started,” She panted, staring up at them with half-lidded eyes. “And take responsibility... I want it.”

The boys looked at each other for a moment, hesitant and confused. They hadn’t seen the last vine blow that aphrodisiac into her face, so they genuinely assumed she had simply changed her mind. Without bothering to think into it more, the three of them drop their swim trunks to the ground, and hastily walk back up to her. Celica shivered in anticipation, impatiently waiting for their touch. The man that had kissed her mere minutes ago moved down to his knees, climbing on top of her and getting comfortable between her legs. Celica laid on her back, breathing heavily in desperation. The other two, not wanting to overwhelm her, instead started to masturbate their large cocks above them. 

Celica looked off to the side shyly, closing her eyes. This was embarrassing, but she wanted nothing more than a man’s touch in the moment, and he happily provided. The man brushed his hand up past her hips and onto her breast, squeezing her as he leaned down close. He opened his mouth and bit gently into her neck, causing her to let out an excited yelp, back arching ever so slightly from the teasing foreplay. He smothered the area with kisses and she responded with more delighted moans of pleasure from the simple act. Her skin was so sensitive while she was in this state. Celica was lost in thought while her partner pulled his hips back and lined up with her pussy, entering her cautiously.

It was her first time. Before that day, she hadn’t any sexual experience whatsoever, and suddenly she felt drowned in pleasure. It was like she had transformed into some sex crazed succubus. His gentle entrance gave her a small amount of relief, but it wasn’t nearly enough for her. “M-more!” She squeaked out. “Harder!” Without needing to think about it, the boy listened, increasing his pace inside her damp pussy. He started to thrust into her properly and the aphrodisiac slowly melted away as he did, desire filling her body down to her very nerves. It was a far from romantic way of losing her virginity, but she felt like she needed this. Ecstasy went to her brain and lost herself to the desire, gritting her teeth.

As they both fell on the edge of climax, the man on top of her sat up, now only using his hips to pump in and out of her. She moaned lustfully with each movement, hips twitching as he kept going. Finally, with one last thrust, she orgasmed first, screaming out and convulsing, truly unable to control herself. The contractions from her cunt squeezed on the boy’s cock and sent him over the edge, involuntarily letting out a moan of his own. He came inside of her as deep as he could, while his friends finished off as well. One of them came onto her stomach and the other’s cum covered her face and hair. Celica suddenly collapses from her arch, satisfied and absolutely exhausted. The boy on top of her pulled out and took a minute to catch up with himself, letting his friends help him stand. Before Celica could do anything else, the three rushed to their abandoned clothing, and headed for the exit.

Gradually, Celica sat up and tried to collect herself. The gross sticky feeling on her face and stomach was disgusting, and the cum leaking out of her lower half wasn’t pleasant either. Now that she could properly think, she felt ashamed and humiliated. Her clothes were destroyed, some perverts saw her entire body, she begged for sex from strangers, lost her virginity to someone who couldn’t care less about her, and above all that, he finished off inside of her without protection. It was terrifying, although Celica couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy herself somewhat. For some reason she couldn’t explain, it felt comforting to know guys could lust after her, especially after all the times she’s been overlooked because of her well developed sister. Plus, the boy she slept with and his friends were all very attractive, but she would have been fine without the jizz covering her face.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad. For a moment, she thinks it might be nice to have sex with that handsome man again, at least if it was on a proper bed. Celica snapped herself out of that thought nearly instantly as she remembered her current situation. The three girls were still lost underground naked, and there was a high risk of exposure to onlookers and the weather outside. She got up from the ground, wiping off her eyes with her arm. As soon as she could, she had to find the others and get to actual shelter… and new clothes to wear. Firstly, though, Celica wanted a break in the hot spring. It had been an exhausting experience, and she desperately needed the break. She went into the still empty area, washing off the cum from inside and outside her body, and dipping her head under the water to clean off her hair. If her sister found out what went on, Celica thought she’d destroy the whole underground in a fit of anger.


End file.
